The Present, Past, and Future
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: Young Opal Hope seeks the help of Jake to defeat the Dark Dragon! As Jake travels into the past, he learns more and more about his mortal enemy. This story is awesome! R
1. Chapter 1: Search and Rescue

**The Present, Past, and Future**

**Which one will you chose?**

**This is a random story I thought of yesterday. I was walking home from the store, and I was like: I should think up a story that involves the past. And boom, it hit me. So now, I decided to write it.**

**Note: This story will have Jake mostly in it, and one other important figure. Might reference some other characters from the show, but that's about it.**

**Also note that this story takes place after Homecoming, and after Hong Kong Longs. But some parts are different than what I think will happen in HKLs (if that makes sense?)**

**Warning: I own other characters not mentioned in the show. But if there are characters mentioned on the hit TV show American Dragon, they probably weren't made by me.**

**Chapter 1: Search and Rescue**

The people of New York moved awkwardly away from a young girl. This girl ran down the streets of the city. It wasn't common to see someone rushing about their business though, so no one really paid attention to her. But unlike the rest of the inhabitances of New York, she had a mission.

A secret mission. No one knew about it, except her and her father. And in order for this plan to go exactly as she planned, she needed some assistance.

She ran down the sidewalk, politely pushing anyone who got in her way. Her long black hair flowed through the air, as she sprinted. She kept her hazel eyes forward, watching each passing person carefully. Even with the speed she was going, she still kept her grip on a small piece of paper held in her hand.

"Man, New York sure has changed!" She said staring around as she continued down. From where she was from, she couldn't imagine New York ever being this, spectacular.

The girl suddenly was at a halt. She stared at the piece of paper in her palm. She opened up it, and noticed an address written on the side. She read it carefully, then nodded. The street name matched the street sign, so she made a sharp left turn.

Once again, she slowed down her speed. She stared at the address again, just to make sure she was right. On the top in bold numbers read: 10048. "This is the place?" She questioned herself, but walked inside instead. From the looks of, it seemed to be some sort of electronic shop.

She ran through the store, searching around. But only to find no one. She then ran to the back room, to check there. She found a young boy, in a red jacket, sitting on a chair. He was leaning on his arm, minding his own business…the girl ran up to him, and grabbed his arm.

"That the-" The boy started to say, as he turned around. He noticed some mysterious girl, was holding on to his arm, tight. "Let go of me!"

The girl eased up her grip, but didn't let go. "Are you," She stared at her hand once more. attached to the address, was a picture. And under the picture, a name was printed. "Jake Long?" She said, pointing at the picture. Jake was kind of speechless, to know that this strange lady that was grabbing him, knew his name.

"Uhh…who wants to know?"

* * *

**Who is the strange person? And why does she seek out, Jake Long? Maybe it is another magical creature in need of help? Or maybe...it's something else... FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2: Opal Hope

**Chapter 2: Opal Hope**

"My name is Opal Hope, and I need your help." Spoke the little girl. She stared at Jake, grinning.

However, Jake just kept his mouth open, looking at her. "Uhh…can you let go of my arm!?" Jake shook it out of her grip.

An embarrass look showed upon her face. "Sorry!" She sighed her head. Jake still was a bit, confused. "Anyways, I need your help. The future is in danger!" She started screaming out. Jake's vague expression started to turn into shock. "The Dark Dragon took over the world. We need your help, to stop him!" She grabbed his arm once more. But it wasn't as rough of a grip, as it was before.

"Me?" Jake spoke aloud. He was still a bit confused after she said she was from the future.

"Yup, you. You're our only hope, at saving the future!"

"So, what exactly does the Dark Dragon do, to the future?" Jake questioned.

Opal Hope looked both ways into the room, making sure no one else was here. "I'll show you!" She said, still holding his arm again. She then pressed a button on a small bracelet around her arm. Suddenly, a giant wave a light was shown throughout the room. Opal Hope jumped through the light, and pulled Jake along.

Lao Shi entered through the back room, at that exact moment. "Jake?" He said, observing a light in the other room. But as he walked in, he found no one there…

Jake looked around, to where he was at. It was a giant tube of light, shining around. Opal was in her dragon form, as was Jake. "Where are we?" He wondered.

"We are in a time warp. Shouldn't be too long, until we reached the future!" Opal said. Jake looked over at the dragon and recognized the voice. He then realized, she was a dragon too.

"So, you used that bracelet thing to go into the future?" Jake pointed at the bang.

Opal looked down to her arm, and covered the bracelet. "Oh the time vortex, yeah. My daddy made it!" She smiled.

"Couldn't you just use the Uchorno (**sp?**)?" Jake crossed his arms, acting all cool.

She looked over at Jake, puzzled. But she quickly realized what he was talking about. "Oh the hour glass? Yeah that thing was forever lost. Besides, a bracelet is must easier to handle." She twisted her arm, back and fourth.

Jake decided to end that conversation, and start a new one. "So, you're a dragon too?" He said.

"You haven't noticed?" Opal shook her head at Jake. Opal Hope's dragon form was pretty basic as Jake's was. Her scales were silver, and her back spikes were gray. The only part of her body that wasn't a blain color, were her hazel eyes.

Jake knew that was a stupid question, but he had to say it. "So, why the name, Opal Hope?" Jake thought in his head. Thought he would ask her about it.

"What? Is it strange to you, or something?" Opal turned around to her back, and smiled.

"Yeah. Is that your real name, or did you just make it up?"

Opal started to turn around, laughing. "Actually, my name is just Hope. But my father added the 'Opal' part, once I was born. He named me Hope, because he says he needed some hope, in his life. And Opal, well when I fly sometimes, I go so fast my wings turn invisible. And the gem Opal sometimes can have that affect, when it reflects off light…" She gave out an essay long explanation about her name.

"Ahh huh…" Jake said, as if he was agreeing. Still a bit, confused.

"What about your name. Jake Long! What's a Long!?" She said, doing a loopy loop over to Jake.

Now Jake was even more confused, with that question. "What do you mean, what's a Long? Long's my last name!" He started to shout.

"A last name?" Opal thought in her mind. "Oh yeah! Yeah the Dark Dragon banned last names; he said it was much easier to give everyone one word names, to remember them by."

Jake's focus from her name started to dissolve. He then remembered, he was on some sort of, mission. "So why am I here, again?"

"Our people need help, to take care of the Dark Dragon. And since you are the only Dragon to verse him, and survive, you are the one." Opal zoomed forward.

"They sent out a little kid, to get me?" Jake let his mouth run again.

Opal flew over to Jake, a bit angry. "I'm not a kid. I'm the same age, as you. And the only reason I went, was because the I was the only one who could!" She yelled at him. Jake knew she was getting a bit, tense at him, so he dropped the subject.

This didn't make a lot of sense. So much she didn't explain so many questions. "What about my grandfather… he also survived from the Dark Dragon?" Was one of the questions he thought had in mind.

Opal turned over at Jake, thinking once more. "You mean Master Lao Shi? He was far too old, to do the job. Plus, you're a lot stronger than he'll ever be. We need someone with strength, to do it." She stared up in front, once more.

"So, what exactly do you want me to do?" Jake thought in his mind.

Suddenly, the end of the light tube started to bring out a blinding light. Jake covered his eyes, as Opal stared right into it. "You're just about to find out!" She yelled out aloud. The two didn't continue through the tunnel anymore. The entered through the light, and disappeared.

* * *

**What does the future have in store!? And what exactly does Opal Hope want with, Jake?**


	3. Chapter 3: Destruction

**I don't feel like updating my story A Broken Family. xD So I guess I will update my other two stories, for now...**

**Chapter 3: Destruction **

A bright light was shown into an alleyway. Suddenly, Jake and Opal Hope dropped down from the light, and into this strange alley.

Jake walked up a bit, and stared at the city. It was terrible. There were buildings that were destroyed, or torn down. The sky was dark purple. Water and oil drained down across the sidewalk. It looked as if a massive storm had trampled this town, and it wasn't over yet.

"Welcome to the world, 17 years from now!" Opal Hope tried to bring on some humor.

Jake deeply stared around. He was shocked, at the destruction that could happen, in only 17 years. "What…where are we?" He stuttered.

"Believe it or not, we are in the exact same place we were before. New York."

Jake's eyes grew wider. No. It can't be possible. How can this horrible looking, ghost town be, New York? "New York? What happened?"

Opal grabbed Jake's arm, and dragged him through the city, walking down every sidewalk, carefully. "The Dark Dragon took over the world." She pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, but how?"

"Well the Dark Dragon finally got a magical army. They trooped down the Earth, destroying every last human on Earth. He destroyed their towns, and shops, and houses, so magical creatures could rule the world. He then targeted the Dragon Council, forcing them to go down. Any magical creature that wasn't with him, was an enemy, and killed them all. He now lives here in New York, taking charge over anyone who still lives." Opal finished off. As they continued forward, they only saw one goblin scurry down the street. The rest seemed deserted.

Jake looked down at himself. He noticed something, weird. "Wait, why is my body all, holographic and weird like?" He observed his himself. It looked as if Jake wasn't really there.

Opal stopped walking, and curved her face. "Well you see. During this time period, you are kind of…dead."

Jake looked as if he was going to do a back flip in the air. "Dead! I'm dead!!" He started to freak out. "How did I die!?"

"Well you see, it was kind of an accident. It was about…5 years ago. You were having a battle with the Dark Dragon. Then all of a sudden, you got hit by a speeding car. There was no hope, in saving you."

"You mean, I died because a car hit me!" The story didn't calm down the situation.

"Yeah…that's why I had to go back in time, to get you. But don't worry about it, come on!" She urged Jake to keep on moving.

Jake observed the broken buildings around him. He then recognized where he was at.

"Wait, this is my school!?" He looked to his right to see a giant pile of rubble. "What happened to it?"

"The Dark Dragon tore down anything owed by humans. Besides, he didn't believe in the educational system. Now, they only way kids like me learn anything, is being home schooled."

"Where is the Dark Dragon, now?" Jake asked.

Opal Hope, searched the place, and then grabbed his arm once more. "He lives, over here" She turned on the next street down. Down the street more, was a giant castle, that wasn't there before. It was huge, and looked almost as if it was a haunted house. It was heavily guarded, with five dragons guarding the door. "He spends most of his time, in here. He has many followers, so the security is tough."

Jake peered over at the castle. At that moment, he remembered someone. Someone, important. "Wait, what happened to my family? My friends?"

"Sorry Jake." Opal leaned against the brick wall, staring downward. "No humans live here, anymore." Jake's heart started to race. _Rose…Trixie, Spud, dad. All gone! _"And if you were magical, you were either to join forces with the Dark Dragon, or face death. Only a small group was able to escape, and flee over to unknown parts."

Jake thought about someone that was more important right now. He needed to know, if he was still alive. "What about my grandfather. And Fu, what happened to them?"

Opal turned around, and started to walk forward. "If they didn't join forces with the Dark Dragon, then they would be in here…" She pointed to a small field to the side. Jake walked forward into it, heading toward the building. But he then realized, this was a cemetery.

_No,_ he kept saying to himself. He walked along the outside of the field, looking along the tombstones. Then, he saw it. He bent down to his knees, and stared at the grave. All it said on there was, Lao Shi. Jake felt like crying, at the thought. How could his own grandfather, be dead!!

"I'm sorry Jake…" Opal Hope grabbed Jake's shoulder, and pulled him up. They walked out of the graveyard, and back into the streets. Jake kept his face down, depressed. Opal's eyes kept wandering at him, wondering how she could make him feel better.

"I wish I knew where the rest of my family is…" Jake finally had the guts to say. Yeah, he was sad his grandfather was dead, but at least he knew where he was. But everyone else, all he knows could still be alive.

Opal Hope thought this was the perfect time, to show him. "Well, there's someone you mind know." She pointed forward, to the castled.

Jake squinted forward, trying to make out the face from this distance. She pointed at a dragon, which was guarding the gate. He released his dragon eyes, to see if it would help. Then, he knew who it was. "Haley!?" He yelled out. Sure enough, that dragon was his own sister. "How could she be working with the Dark Dragon!!?"

"I told you Jake, all magical creatures had to either join with him, or die. It was her only hope, to stay alive."

Jake stared at Haley with sorrow. "I have to talk to her!" He said, starting to run over to the castle.

Opal dragoned up, and held Jake down. He was screaming for her to let go, so she shoved him in an alley. "Shh! You have to be quiet, if the Dark Dragon finds out that I brought you here, we're both dead." Opal Hope could have so made that into a joke, but right now wasn't the time.

"So, are you working for the Dark Dragon too?" Jake raised an eyebrow. It seemed that anyone still alive must have sided with darkness.

"Technically, no. My father is, sadly… but I am not, yet. See the Dark Dragon keeps watch of everyone living thing on Earth, except kids. He feels that they are too weak, to over through him, so they aren't a threat. But after a child turns 16, his alliance starts to learn who you are, so you must join their side. Luckily, I'm not 16 yet, so I'm a free!" She spoke.

Opal Hope looked up at the sky. It didn't look that different, than what it did two hours ago. But maybe since she lives here, she could tell the difference. "It's getting late, you must be hungry. Come, I will take you to my house!" She said dragoning up and soaring into the sky. Jake dragoned up, and joined her up in the air.

* * *

**Seems that in the future, Jake Long is dead!!! And Haley is working for the Dark Dragon! And Lao Shi is dead too!! And every human on Earth is also...well you can guess what I'm going to say.**

**But Opal Hope still hasn't told Jake his mission. You will find out what he has to do, next chapter:)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Visit Home

**Chapter 4: A Visit Home**

Opal Hope soared into threw the fog, breathing steadily through the thick, moist air. Jake trailed behind a bit, having difficulties adjusting to the climate. His lungs weren't used to the pollution, that the Dark Dragon has caused. Even so, Opal Hope could go a lot faster, than what Jake could. As she zoomed through the air, her wings turned a reflective rainbow color, as if they were invisible.

"Whoa, how do you do that with your wings?" Jake asked, trying to catch up with her.

Opal turned over, and stared at her wings. She didn't even notice that they were like that. "Hmm…they just do that time to time."

A very short distance later, Opal dived down back to the sidewalk. Jake followed her moves, and dived down also. She then dragoned down, and walked forward.

Jake looked at the building they were entering. It was pitch black, as if it was torched or burnt. The whole roof was slanted, leaning downwards to the right. This small house looked more like a small store, than a home. "This is your house?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

She turned around, and smiled at Jake. She knew that he wasn't used to, this way of living. "Hey, it might not look like much, but its home. Besides, this place looks pretty good, compared to other people's houses." She then ran up over to side of the house. There, was a ramp that leads to the front of the door. She ran up it, and faced the doorway. Instead of going through it, she turned to a side. A pole was sticking out, from the concrete and down even further. Opal Hope jumped onto the rail, and fell down to the bottom. Jake was thinking, _what the heck _in his mind, but didn't bother asking her to explain it. Instead, he ran up to the ramp, and hopped down the pole.

Jake thumped to the ground, as he found himself inside the building. He figured most of the house, must be underground. He looked around the place, but it didn't look like a normal house. It seemed as if it was some sort of laboratory, or something like that.

Opal stared at Jake, and just laughed. She then turned over, and gave a quick observance, of the room.

Over in the corner, a man was there. He had a long coat on, a mask, and goggles on. He had a blow torch in one hand, and was scorching a piece of metal, on the table. He stopped his torch, as he felt a presence, in the room. He took of his mask and goggles, and stared at the two.

Opal ran up to the man, and gave him a hug. "Father!" She through her arms, overjoyed.

The man seemed to have a shocking expression on his face. "Hi Opal. This wasn't part of the plan…" He whispered to her.

"I know, but he wanted to know what happened to the future, so I decided to show him." Opal let her arms off her father, and looked back at Jake.

Jake awkwardly looked at the two, still a bit confused. He then walked over to her dad, and let out a hand. "Ah…hello my name is-"

"I know who you are." He said, grinning. He then grabbed Jake's hand, and started to shake it. Even though he was just a holograph, it felt as if they were really shaking. "You can call me Travis, I'm Opal's father."

He let go, of Jake's hand. "See daddy, I told you I could go get him!" She jumped onto of her father.

"Just wondering…if I'm suppose to the save the world and all, how come you sent a kid, to come and get me?" Jake wondered. I mean if this was such a big mission, you'd think they would someone a bit, older.

"I told you before Jake, the Dark Dragon keeps track of all adults. Which means only a kid, like me, would be able to travel back in time, without him noticing." Opal had to explain.

But Travis knew his daughter would come on a big, strong about this. He took off his lab coat, and urged Jake to sit down on a couch, inside the room. "You see Jake, the Dark Dragon has been ruling over our world, for about 4 years now. He enslaved every single magical creature, on Earth, forcing us to live in poverty, and obey his every request. I decided then, to take matters in my own hands. Being crafted in electronics and mechanics, I thought of up a plan, to take down this evil mastermind. I spend a whole year secretly working on a time machine, so I may send my Opal Hope back in time, to get you." He explained everything. Jake nodded his head, as if he understood.

Opal Hope then grabbed Jake's arm, with a tight grip. Jake gave out a little 'hey!' to the surprise. "Come on, let's get something to eat!" Opal then dragged up Jake, over to the corner of the room. There, there was a stair case the let to the top of the house.

Soon, the two of them were above the room they were just in, and in the kitchen. Opal opened up the fridge, and poked her head through. Jake stood on the side watching, as she still had him locked up in her hand. "Um…hello, my arm!!" Jake yelled at her.

She stuck out her head, and let go of her hand. "Sorry!"

Three sandwiches were held in her hand. She handed one to Jake, and kept the other two for her. They walked over to the living room, and sat on the couch.

Soon they were joined by Travis. "Here you go daddy!" Opal Hope said as she handed over the sandwich. Travis scratched his bald head, and then he took her offering.

Since they were eating, it seemed like the perfect time for a discussion. "So, you guys never told me what mission was." Jake said, swallowing the last of his sandwich. "Let me guess, you want me to go to the castle and teach the Dark Dragon a lesson!" Jake jumped up, and started doing fake karate moves.

Both Opal Hope and her father were almost to the point of laughing. But, they held their giggles, inside. "Jake, you might be the only person who could face the Dark Dragon without getting killed, but even in this time period, he is still too strong." Opal added.

"Yes, with his magical army at hand, you will be killed on site." Travis pointed out a good point.

"So…do you want me to go back to my time period, and do something-" Jake said. How else was he going to kill off the Dark Dragon?

They both shook their heads no. "Actually, even in your present time, he is still too strong."

Can't face him in the present, and face him in the future? How was he actually suppose to pull off this, mission? "So, what do you want me to do then?"

Travis dropped down his sandwich on a table, and began to explain. "Our plan is for you to go back in time. Go back all way they, to the Dark Dragon's childhood. Once he's young enough, we want you to kill him!"

Jake flew back a big. "Kill him as a kid? That sounds kind of…gruesome."

"Yes, it does. But that is the only time you will be stronger than him. And…that was the best plan we could thing of." Opal Hope tried to make things better.

But to Travis, she only made things seem worse. "Jake, this is the only chance we have, to change the course of the future. You must stop him, before he tortures a whole generation of magical creatures."

Jake couldn't say no to that. The future looks horrible. Not only are all of his family and human friends dead, he is dead too. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Excellent." Travis spoke out. "My daughter shall accompany you on your mission, just to make sure you get to the right time period. I wish the both of you, a safe trip." Travis bowed down his head. He grabbed his sandwich, and proceeded back down stairs.

Opal Hope got up from her seat, and ran over to Jake. "Come on Jake, let's get started!" She said. Then she gently held Jake's hand, and pressed a button on her bracelet. Suddenly a bright light came into the room, and the two of them were gone.

Jake and Opal now traveled back into the light stream, this time going the other way. Jake's body wasn't faded out anymore, and it retailed his solid shape. "Do you think if we go back and time and do this, I won't be dead in the future?" Jake asked. He still couldn't get the face that he was dead, out of his head.

"Yup!" She answered.

Jake had one last question that needed to be answer. "Okay, one last thing. How are we suppose to find the Dark Dragon as a child? I don't even know how old he is!"

"We are going to travel through the Dark Dragon's life, until we reach the right time period." The two zoomed through the ray of lights. Suddenly a bright light glowed the whole place, the two entered through the light, and disappeared.

* * *

**What wonders a wait them, as they travel back in time? Find out on the next chapter!! YAY!**


	5. Chapter 5: An Enemy's Past

**Chapter 5: An Enemy's Past**

Opal Hope and Jake were spitted out of the light vortex, and landed in a rocky area.

Jake looked around the area, thinking it was very familiar.

"Where are we?" Jake turned over, and asked Opal.

She dusted off the dirt from her outfit, and stood up. "I'm not sure…?" She answered.

Opal Hope reached down her hand, to help Jake up. But he couldn't help but notice that she looked different, than she did before. "Dude, why are you black and white?"

Her whole body was white, black, or a faded grey. Opal Hope looked down, and noticed her costume change too. "Oh yeah…see the time vortex works similar to a TV. If you go into the past, then your body reacts the same way as an old time television. Here, let me adjust the coloring so I will blend in…" She started turning knobs on her bracelet, until she was normal shade.

Jake looked at his body. However it wasn't black and white, as her was. "How come I'm normal?"

Once she was perfect with her color, Opal grabbed Jake's hand and started to examine. "Hmm…maybe you are alive in this time period??"

Just then, Opal saw two dragons approaching. "Hide!" Opal pushed Jake away. The two of them hid now behind a giant boulder.

They both stuck out their head, to watch the two passing dragons. Both of them were yelling back and forth at each other, but Jake and Opal Hope were to far away to hear. One of the dragons was yellow and orange. The other, was red, gold, and green. Jake peeked in a little closer; as that red dragon looked very familiar. "Wait, that's me!!" Jake jolted out once the dragons were far away. Jake ran out, and watched himself. "That's me, and Fred Nerk!" The two dragons now were fighting with each other, trying to get through a ring. "I know where we're at, we on the Dragon Summit!!"

Jake continued to pace down the rocky course. Opal trailed behind; she thought going out like this was a bad idea. Jake watched himself and the Australian dragon head downward, almost to the end of the course. "And this is when…oh no!!" He dragoned up. Once again confused, she dragoned up, and followed Jake.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Opal made her way right next to Jake.

"Look." On a piece of rock, there was a small crevasse. Jake blew some fire on it, to reveal a secret volcano. Below them, was the American Dragon, fighting the Dark Dragon. "This was the first time I fought the Dark Dragon."

Opal lifted up her arm, the one with the bracelet around it. "If you still exist, then we must go back farther." She pressed down a button, and the two disappeared from this area.

A minute later, the two dragons were once again pushed of the light vortex. Jake reached up his hand, and put it to his aching head. Opal adjusted the colorings, for now Jake Long was black and white. Once he was normal color, he then stood up, and looked around the area.

"Where are we at now?" Jake started to walk forward on the wood flooring.

Opal stared to the sky; it was dark, and foggy. She then turned around, and noticed there was ocean, on the edge of where they stand. "It seems were on some kind of…boat…" She looked around.

Jake wandered off, trying to investigate. He saw the stern of the boat, and tired to mess with it. Opal Hope turned around, and notice what Jake was doing. She ran up to him, and moved him aside. "Don't touch that!" She ordered him.

Stuck between her grip, Jake started to freak out from Opal tackling him. "What was that for?!" Jake was now reaching out, trying to break lose.

"We mustn't touch anything while were in the past. The littlest thing could mess up the whole timeline!" She scolded Jake. Suddenly, from a distance you could hear two people having a conversation. Opal stood up, and pulled Jake with her. "Come on, we must hide!" She dragged Jake down farer on the boat. In the middle, there was a passageway to go to the sublevel of the ship. "Let's hide in here!" She pulled Jake downward.

Jake and Opal hid behind a boxes and crates. Footsteps from above started to get louder. Two shadows appeared on the wall, as the two people started to slowly go down the stairs.

"What is your plan, master…?" Said a young lady; she looked as if she was at least 20.

Jake recognized the people. It was the Dark Dragon (in dragon form) and Chang (in human form). Jake was going to blurt something out, but Opal then covered his mouth to stop him from blowing their cover.

"You will go to the city, and convince the Chinese dragon to come. Bring him in here, and I shall deal with him." The Dark Dragon said with his evil, menacing voice.

Chang joined with her master's laughter. Then she walked up the stairs, and started to set their plan in motion. The Dark Dragon trailed behind her, up the stairs.

Once the coast was clear, Jake spoke. "Wait, the Chinese dragon?" Jake thought. There were many Chinese dragons. But in a way, this boat seemed familiar. It looked like a similar boat, that Fu showed him and his friends when Gramps first faced the Dark Dragon. "That's Gramps!"

Jake totally forgot about the mission now. His biggest concern was helping in grandfather. "We have to warn him!" Jake jumped into the air, but Opal grabbed on to his tail.

"No, we can't…" She stared at him.

"But we must…"

Opal shook her head no. "We must do what we came here for. This doesn't seem like the right time either. We have to go back farther, to see where it will take us.

Jake did a double take at Opal, then at the stairs. He knew that he couldn't interfere with the time period. Even so, he knows that his grandfather survives this attack; he does not need their help. Jake then safely floated back to the ground, and rejoined Hope. "Okay…let's go." Then she pressed the same exact button, and they returned back into the time vortex.

* * *

**Going back in time...what wonders will a wait Jake as he goes deeper into the Dark Dragon's past? Find out, next chapter!!**


	6. Chapter 6: My Only Friend

**Chapter 6: My Only Friend**

Suddenly, Opal and Jake dropped from the roof, and landed on to the ground. Jake rolled back a bit, and banged his head against a dresser. "Owe!" He yelled, feeling his head. Opal Hope reached down her arm, and pulled up Jake. "Where are we?" Jake observed the place. It looked like they were in some sort of…girl's room. A low to the ground bed, and couple of drawers, and a picture of two guys. This room size was about the average size, except it had a bathroom and closet attachment.

"I think we're in someone's…room?" She leaned against the bed. The room seemed a bit empty, compared to any of their rooms. And even if there were a few shades of pink and girly-ness, it didn't look like your normal teenager room. Drawn pictures of dragons were collected in one area of the room.

The feel of the room had added a bit of, oldness to the two. "What year are we in?" Jake wondered.

Opal stared at the drawings on the wall. A few inches away from it, was a calendar. Each day of the calendar was crossed out, except probably the current date. "It's….April 23, 1969." She read the date aloud.

Jake Long jumped into the air. "1969!!?" He questioned. "But we were just in 1972, we only went back 3 years!!?" He remembered the year his grandfather first faced the Dark Dragon, which was in 1972. "How does this time travel thingy work, exactly?" When they first traveled back in time, they went back 30 years. Now it seemed they only went back less than 2 years.

Still looking around the room, Opal seemed interested in the drawings of this artist. "When we go through someone's past, it's hard to stop at every point in its life. The time vortex picks out important events in the Dark Dragon's life, and takes us to there. So wherever we go, is unknown to us…" She explained.

Jake crossed his arms. "This could take forever…" He complained.

Opal Hope turned around her head, and faced the door. She heard yells coming from outside the room. The screams, started to get louder. "You hear that?" She asked Jake.

Even frozen in his place, Jake couldn't hear anything. "No…?" He pondered.

Suddenly Opal jumped into the air, and grabbed Jake's arm. "Come on, we have to hide. Let's go into the bathroom." She pulled him down the narrow hallway, and turned left into the bathroom. Then suddenly, the room door flew open.

The two of them peeked out their head, just enough so they could see. But not out enough, that they could be seen. A young girl was on the bed, crying her eyes out. She grabbed a pillow on her bed, and stuffed her face into it. Once her face was back up, Jake they could recognized who it was. "Chang?" They simultaneously whispered. If it was Chang, she looked as if she was a teenager.

"Those humans, they think their all that and…" The young lady cried out, staring at her drawings. By her dislike of humans, Jake and Opal Hope figured it was Chang. "Look at me," tears poured down her cheek. She stared at herself, on a mirror next to a vanity. "You have no friends, everyone things they're so much better... One day…they will pay." She pushed her fists together, angered. This 18 year old teenager's pain was enough of what she could take. She pushed her head back into her pillow, and tried some more.

Suddenly, a breeze entered into the room; the window was open. Opal and Jake's eyes started to widen, as a dark figured crawled to the window.

"One thing is wrong, you have a friend." The Dark Dragon stared at Chang, from the window. Chang lifted up her head, and stared at her guest.

She wiped her eyes, off with her pillow. "Who…who are you?" She spoke.

"I am, the Dark Dragon. Just like you, I am…alone, annoyed with those inferior humans. But together, we can both work on my mission, to destroy them." He calmly spoke to the kid.

Chang's eyes started to dry. Her heartbroken face started to clear up, with a meaner stare. She felt her new destiny awaken. "I'm in."

"Excellent." He jerked out. "My new servant, you must stay undercover. Tell no one of our meeting. I will summon you, when needed. For now, know that we are friends." He let go of the window, and jumped into the air. Chang ran for the window, but found no one. Not only did today Chang make a new friend, she found her place. The place she would stay in, the rest of her life.

"Dang, Chang's only friend was the Dark Dragon?" Jake looked over at Opal.

She just rolled her eyes, and started punching buttons onto her bracelet. "Let's go already," she pressed the last button, and they were out of that point of time.

In the time vortex, Jake and Opal now returned to dragon form, but they didn't even notice. They started up a conversation, on what they just saw.

"So if Chang met the Dark Dragon in 1969 that means this dude is pretty old. Older than gramps probably." Jake joked around, as usual.

"No one knows the Dark Dragon's exact age. But he has been here so long, there is no record to when he first showed up."

Jake pondered for a second. "Hmm…I wonder why this dude hates humans so much…"

"For that answer, we must keep going back further." Opal leaned in forward, getting more wind speed. "I have a feeling; we are getting closer to our required destination." Suddenly a bright light swallowed up to two dragons, and they both entered into the next time period.

* * *

**More and more bits of the Dark Dragon's life is being revealed. What more will they learn, when they go back even farther?**


	7. Chapter 7: The War

**Chapter 7: The War**

Opal and Jake fell from the sky, and landed on a bunch of rocks and rubble. They both scrambled up from their landing spot, and stared at their new location.

"This…this place looks horrible." Jake was the first one to speak. Across this city, there were burned down cities, and red hot smoke filled the sky. It looked like boulders and rocks were scattered around the whole place, looking as if it was some sort of ancient ruins.

Opal started to walk forward, observing the place. "It's almost as bad as the future…"

Suddenly, from a distance, you could see three dragons flying from above. The speed they were flying was fast, so were getting closer to the two time travelers. They swooped down almost beating the children with their large wings, but it was as if they didn't even see them, standing there.

"Hurry, he's after us!!" Jake and Opal could hear one of the dragons say.

Jake stared at the three dragons as they soon left their eyesight. _Who's after them_? He thought in his mind. He then looked over to his shoulder, to see Opal Hope gone.

He turned around and walked down the broken stone plates. He then saw her walking down the dirt path, rummaging through things. "Wa…wa…it! Where are you going!?" He said as he tried to jump to the ground to be on the leveled ground.

"Shh…." She called from a far. Then she bent down to her knees, and picked up something.

Jake slid down the dirt, and ran up to her. He then glanced at the piece of paper, which she held in her hand. "What is it?"

"It's a newspaper." She said, flipping through the different pages. Though there were only about three pages in the whole paper, and most of the sides of each section was ripped. "Ah ha! I knew it!" She said, lifting up the paper.

"Knew what!?"

"We're in the year 1919." Opal flipped the newspaper to Jake, to show him the year. She didn't read out the full date, because she didn't know how old this newspaper was.

"What's so special about 1919?"

Opal hinted to Jake that they must get back to the place they were at. In the location they were currently in, they could be seen by anyone passing. As they walked back up the rugged pathway, she explained her story. "My grandfather used to tell me stories about this year. This was when the Dark Dragon, was first discovered. If I'm not mistaken, we are in the old magical city of Greece."

"Greece?"

"Yup!" Opal smiled. "Here, he starts attacking the dragons that befriended with humans. Soon the Dragons of Greece start a war against this strange new comer. And because of dark scales and shadow powers, they decided to call him, the Dark Dragon."

From the corner of their eye, they could see a black figure burning down bridges and buildings farer into the city. "So you're telling me, all these dragons are after the Dark Dragon?"

Opal nodded her head. "And single handedly, he defeats them all. This is why; every dragon fears him in the future." She looked deeper into the action.

Jake however, wasn't so impressed. He was more scared, than interested. "Well then, I say we leave this place, before-"

"No, let's just stay and watch for a minute. This place is so exciting. My grandpa would love to see this…" She walked up forward, to see four dragons on the other side of the city.

"Come on men, charge!" Yelled a green and yellow dragon. Suddenly they all jumped into the air, and flew next to each other, heading for the beast. The Dark Dragon stopped his destruction, and flew over to the arriving dragons.

The army of dragons blew out as much fire as they could do. By the combine heat, it was sure to be too intense for him. However, the Dark Dragon flew through the fire, and grabbed a hold of the green and yellow dragon by his neck. Choking him, the Dark Dragon pushed even harder, until he knew it was enough. He then through him down to the ground, killing him instantly.

"You'll never get away with this. Once the Dragon Council comes, you're finished!" One of the dragons spoke. He was blue, with an electric light blue wing frame.

"Is that so?" The Dark Dragon spoke with his deep evil voice. He then Pushed out a dark power from his claws, aimed it at the dragon who doubted his power. This dragon was pushed back a mile, over to the two.

Jake grabbed on to Opal's arm, trying to pull her back. "Opal, he's coming this way!" He cried out. "We have to hide or else he'll see us!"

Opal turned around back to their hiding place, it was too far of a walk, and they would for sure get caught. "Opal!" Jake cried out. Finally, Opal grabbed Jake's arm, then she dragoned up. She pushed down onto her wings, and soon they turned invisible. She pushed down as hard as she could….until both her and Jake were invisible. Jake was puzzled, as now him and her were unseen.

They watched as the blue dragon flew over above them, but he landed onto his wings. "You're going to have to do more than that…to stop me!" He called out.

Suddenly, the Dark Dragon flew as fast as he could, up to the brave Dragon. Right beside him, were to shadow figures. "Shades." He whispered to them. The 'shades' nodded their heads, and flew faster than the Dark Dragon. The soared over, to their victim. The blue dragon turned around, to try and out fly them, but they were too quick. Each shade ran right through the dragon, weakening him. The blue dragon fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Do not doubt the Dark Dragons powers." He then threw his arm back, and hit him across his face, claws and all. The poor dragon fell backwards, into the smooth clearing of rocks. The Dark Dragon looked over, to make sure this guy was dead. After, he flew back over, to deal with the rest of the dragons.

Once the Dark Dragon was out of the area, Opal dragoned down, and both Jake and she were seen. Jake's mouth was wide open, and his eyes were fixed on her. "How come you never told me, you could turn invisible!!?" He yelled, that seemed like something, you should mention to someone.

"I told you before, when I fly really fast; I can turn invisible, sometimes. But if I concentrate really hard, I can use my invisibility whenever I want!"

"If you could turn invisible, why did we have to hide those last couple times in the past!?" Jake was a bit pissed off.

Opal turned her head. "Well, it rarely happens. We were lucky that it worked this time, but that's probably the last time I will be able to do it." Jake still had a mad expression onto his face. "Come on!" She wrapped an arm around him. "Let's get out of here before we get into anymore trouble!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Right Time

**Chapter 8: The Right Time**

While Jake and Opal passed through the time stream, Jake had one question on his mind.

"So if the Dark Dragon was powerful enough to destroy any dragon that faced him, how come he didn't just, kill them all?" It made sense to Jake. Why stop, when you have the upper advantage.

"Well it's a bit more complicated than that. See, I think the Dark Dragon was afraid that every dragon in the world would go after him at the same time. If that happened, it would be hard to win. So after that war, he went into hiding, until he could find a magical army with the same goal he had."

Just then, the two were spit out of the time vortex and into the real world again. The fell into an alleyway. They got up, and walked out of the alley, to see they were in a marketplace, or a shopping center. Down the narrow road, there were little market shops and eatery places. Opal ran down the sidewalk, until there was an opened trash can. She reached into it, and pulled out another newspaper.

"March 17, 1886." She read it aloud.

Jake was shocked on how far they went into the past. "1886? Dang, that means the Dark Dragon, is like, 100 years old!"

"Hmm…it says on the top, European Broadsheet, I think were in Europe." Opal Hope made an obvious guess.

Suddenly, a human ran down the street. He had a knife in his hand and a bakery apron over his shirt. "Get back here!" The strange man yelled.

From above, you should see a little black thing flying fast in the air. "Come on!" Hope pulled Jake's arm, and ran down the sidewalk. An angry mob seemed to be forming.

"We don't like your kind!" "Get out of our town!" Were some of the comments yelled by the shop keepers. About 10 humans stood out of the shop village.

The small black dragon looked back at the humans, with eyes filled with tears. He had a small piece of bread, in his hand. Then, the butcher threw out his knife, at the baby dragon; luckily he missed. The dragon turned around, and flew out of the village.

"Yeah you better run!" "If we see you in here again, we'll kill you!" The angry mod yelled, then went back to their business.

Jake and Opal watched as the dragon flew up the pathway, up into the mountains. "We have to follow him!" Opal said, then she dragoned up and flew out to the pathway. Jake dragoned up after, and trailed behind her.

The small black dragon flew up into the mountains, into an old bat cavern. He quickly flew inside, and took a small bite out of the bread piece, and rested on the harsh cold stone ground. Both of the kids dragoned down, and watched the lonely dragon through the entrance of the cavern.

"It's the Dark Dragon." Opal whispered back at Jake. "We made it to the right time!"

Jake couldn't help but notice the Dark Dragon's facial emotion. "Why does he look so sad?" Jake asked, though he did just get chased away by angry humans. Jake stared at the small dragon, as he cuddled with the bread he had gotten from the shops, and laid on the hard ground. His eyes were still open however, and tears continued to fall.

Opal looked over to the other side of the cave, to see a broken shell in the corner. "Looks like he was just hatched." The egg had some mold growing on the side, so his birth couldn't have been recent.

"If he's so young, why is he alone?" Jake couldn't help but feel sadness, from him. Even if he was his biggest enemy in the future, he wasn't right now. At this moment, he was a helpless dragon, alone in a cave.

Suddenly, the tears dried up from the baby dragon's eyes, and soon he was fast asleep with the bread still in his hand. "Let's get this thing done." With their prey asleep, it seemed like the perfect time to complete their plan.

As they both slowly entered into the cavern, Jake stared at the walls. "Look!" Jake said. Around the whole cave, there were letters and drawings written everywhere. Next to the Dark Dragon, There were two giant dragons, and a smaller dragon drawn onto the wall. On the two older dragons, there were scribbles that covered their bodies. And under the baby dragon drawing, the word Czyrek was printed.

"C-zey-rek?" Jake tried to read it. He turned his head.

Opal looked down to the word. "It's pronounced _seize-rek_." She walked away from Jake, crossing her arms. Jake looked around the cave, interested in the drawings. Opal however wasn't so interested. "Okay let's get this thing over with."

Jake had forgotten about his mission all of a sudden. He looked over at her, confused. She pulled out a knife from her sock. "Okay, do it before he wakes." She said handing the knife to Jake.

Staring at the knife, he couldn't believe he was just about to do this. "Why can't you do it!?" Cowering out of it, he through the knife back at her.

"Because if he wakes up, I can't defend myself." She admitted, and through it back over to Jake.

Jake trembled as the he held the sharp object. Opal stepped back, as he slowly walked over to the sleeping dragon. And he pointed the knife, over the dragon's neck.

* * *

**I would like to thank Pysch13 for helping me out on this chapter:) Without you I'd still be...writing this xDD.**


	9. Chapter 9: Killing an Innocent Man

**Chapter 9: Killing an Innocent Man**

Jake's arm couldn't help but shake, as he held the knife over the Dark Dragon's sleeping body. He closed his eyes, and prepared for the worst. But when his eyes were shut, all he could do is stand there and hold the knife still.

He dropped the knife and looked to the ground. "I…I can't do it." He spoke. He was the American Dragon; he was supposed to protect innocent magical creatures. Yeah sure he becomes the #1 threat to the magical community, and he takes over the world, but that wasn't who he was now. Now he was a peaceful dragon, trying to make a living. Killing him, would just be wrong.

"But, the fate of the future!!?" Opal made her way next to him.

"I'm sorry," He said, staring down at the dragon. "You're gonna have to find someone else who can do this."

With her mouth wide open, Opal couldn't believe her eyes. But then she looked at the situation through the Dark Dragon's eyes. He is just a little kid, and you can't just kill someone that small without him doing anything wrong yet. "I understand." She bowed her head.

Just then, the small dragon's eyes started to blink. He jumped into the air, as he felt a presence in his house. "Who…who are you!!" Yelled the small black and purple dragon. His voice resembled of what a small child, would sound like.

Unsure of what he would do, Jake and Opal stepped back, and stared at the youngster. "You humans better leave, or else I'll hurt you!" Younger Dark Dragon dropped his bread, and stood up on his little feet.

"Yo, we aren't humans." Jake tried to explain.

Seems like the little dragon wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. "Leave!" He yelled. Suddenly the baby dragon ran up right at Jake. Jake dragoned up, and locked claws with the flying Dark Dragon. Doubt his size, the small Dark Dragon pushed down on Jake, bending him backwards.

Struggling to stay on his feet, Jake was surprised by his enemy. "Dang, for a small guy, he sure is strong!"

Jake regained his strength, and shoved off the Dark Dragon. The tiny dragon then did a flip, and blew out instance fire at Jake. Jake hovered upward, avoiding the blast of fire. Then the little tike opened up his claws, letting out little shades of darkness. The two 'shades' ran over to Jake, and grabbed his claws. Unable to move, he stared up at the Dark Dragon. It was as if he was just as strong as he will be in the future.

Suddenly Opal sneaks around the side, and dragons up. She then whips her small tail over at the Dark Dragon; it wasn't a big whip, but enough to get his attention. As the Dark Dragon turns around, Jake pounds down the shades to escape. "We can't fight him, we must escape!" She yelled as she headed for the cavern entrance. Just as Jake is free, he follows out with Opal, and the two fly down into the mountains more. The baby dragon floats over to the cave entrance, looking at the two dragons. He then slowly goes back to his piece of bread, and falls back to sleep.

Opal Hope and Jake then dragon up, and fall to the ground. "That…was way to close." Opal said, panting. Though she didn't do much, flying tired her out.

"I can't even beat him when he's a baby." Jake complained.

"Most 'hatched' dragons are stronger when they are young, and lose their power as they grow." She soon realized the flaw in her plan. "I thought maybe him being younger it would be easy to attack him, but I guess I was wrong. Our plan…was a failure."

She then got up, and lifted up Jake off the ground. "Here, we might as well take you back to your normal time period."

She then pressed a button onto her watch, and the two were transported once again into the time vortex. But this time they were traveling back the way they were going.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jake wondered in his mind. Now that he ruined the only current plan of stopping the Dark Dragon, it seemed that the future was hopeless. But her name is Hope; maybe all the 'hope' wasn't gone, just yet.

"Hmm…I'll discuss a new plan to stop him with my father. But right now, I have nothing."

Jake glanced over at Opal Hope. "I will try my best to stop the Dark Dragon during my time period." Just then the bright light started to appear.

Hope slowed down herself, preventing herself to entering the light. "Please try hard. Oh, and watch out for any cars that might hit you!" Were the last words Jake heard. Suddenly Jake flew right into the light, and found himself back into the shop in the same spot he was in before.

* * *

**Could you go back in time, and kill a kid who has done nothing wrong yet? I couldn't, that is why Jake couldn't. Hopefully not is all lost, for the future. Maybe there is some, hope, that can get them to save the future. **

**Next Chapter Shall be the last:)**


	10. Chapter 10: Czyrek

**Chapter 10: Czyrek**

Lao Shi entered through the back room, at that exact moment. "Jake?" He said, observing a light in the other room. But as he walked in, he only found Jake sitting on the desk, leaning his head against his hand.

Suddenly, Jake woke up from his gazed look. Suddenly found himself back in present time, and he remembered about everything that just happened. "Gramps, I went to the future! And this dragon girl then took me to the past. And I saw the Dark Dragon's life, and then we-" Jake shouted. He had a lot to say, and didn't know how to explain all of it.

"It was just a dream, young dragon." Lao Shi stared at his deranged grandson, and proceeded to the front of the store.

Jake jumps off the chair, and throws up his hands. "Yo G this wasn't a dream! I'm serious; I was in the present, then past, and the future!"

Lao Shi shook his head. "Nonsense. Now, I need you to get Fu dog, and help me clean up the shop." Once ago, he ignored Jake's warning.

Jake put down his arms, and gave his events a thought. _Maybe I was dreaming?_ He wondered, I mean he was leaning against his arm when he woke up. Maybe this whole adventure was…made up. Jake couldn't remember it, as everything was so…faded. Keeping this in his mind now, Jake walked to the front of the store with his grandfather.

* * *

About two weeks later, Jake had completely forgotten about his time travels. He was convinced it was all a weird dream that came to him for no reason. But that wasn't important right now, right now there was trouble in the alleys.

Turns out, the Dark Dragon and Chang unexpectedly were heading for the shop. Since they were their two known survivors, it was better to try and kill them with a…surprise attack. However, it wasn't much of a surprise, as Jake and G heard of the attack from an unknown source. They met off the two in a back alley, ready to fight.

"American Dragon." The Dark Dragon yelled with his dark, evil voice. He looked with his piercing yellow eyes right at Jake. "We've been expecting you." He laughed.

"Well, I can say the same for you!" Jake egged him on as him and Lao Shi faced their enemies.

Chang held out her large scepter. "Enough small talk, let's finish them!" She yelled, suddenly she charged over to Lao Shi. Gramps knowing that she was going to go after her, he opened up his mouth and let out a sizzling hot flame. Chang back herself up, and let out a fire to counter his fire. Right now, the two flames were neck to neck.

At that same moment, Jake and the Dark Dragon came after each other. Both of them locked claws and pushed down onto each other. But as the Dark Dragon was bigger and stronger, his mite over powered Jakes. He pushed down harder, making Jake bend back his back. Then a leash of power came to him, and Jake flew back a bit on impact. He then went over, and grabbed Jake's dragon body.

In the Dark Dragon's clutches, Jake could only helplessly stare at him, and wait for his move. "Let's get this over with already!" He said, tightening up his grip. Jake found himself struggling to get loose, but the grip was too tight. "With you and your grandfather gone, I can finally set up my magical army. And destroy those inferior humans." He laughed.

Suddenly Jake blew a whirlwind of fire right into the Dark Dragon's eyes. He let go of Jake, to sooth his singe. Jake was no fear, and floated a distance away from him. Once his face was clear, the Dark Dragon evilly glared at the American Dragon.

"Yo, why do you hate humans so much?!" He yelled. Though Jake had a feeling, he was repeating himself.

Suddenly Lao Shi started to get tired, his fire started to die out, and Chang's fire pushed onto him. The flames burnt him, weakening him even more. Chang flew down and kicked the old man, to finish him off. Lao Shi fell to the ground, frail as can be.

"All my life, every human has mocked me, and chased me away from their city. I wait for the day that I can put my revenge on them, and chase them out of our world."

Chang flew over next to the Dark Dragon. But she floated puzzled by her master, why was he chatting with their rival?

"You know not all humans are bad. Just because some were mean to you Czyrek-!" Jake found himself saying. _Czyrek? _Was what everyone was thinking. But at that exact moment, Jake's memories of his time travel came back into his mind. He remembered everything about the adventures and events he went through during that time.

"Czyrek!? Let this conversation end here when I-" Suddenly the Dark Dragon held out his arm, blocking Chang. Chang looked to her master, wondering what was he was doing.

The Dark Dragon's eyes widen, and his mouth was slightly open. "What…did you call me?" He whispered. But the way he said it, it wasn't his usually dark and deep voice. It was a much more, settle voice.

"That is your real name, isn't it!?" Jake crossed his arms.

"What are you doing!? Let's get him already!!?" Chang complained. This small talk was useless.

The Dark Dragon held his arm out, preventing her from making a move. _How did he know my real name?_ He thought in his mind. No one knew him as that, NO ONE. The only ever person to call him by that name were his…parents.

Slowly, Jake started to put together the pieces of the Dark Dragon's life. "Look, I know your parents left you when you were a child. And Chang is your…only friend. But you don't need to take it out on the humans. There's good in them, just I like I know there's good in you too." Jake tried to convince him that this wasn't the way to go.

"You are wasting your time Dragon. Now let's-"

"No!" The Dark Dragon yelled out. Chang was stunned, by his answer. "He's right." He whispered. Maybe the Dark…I mean….Czyrek had some good in him, he just couldn't find it. Maybe all he needed was someone, to help him find it.

Lao Shi stared up above, puzzled by this whole event.

Suddenly Czyrek started to float the other way. "Not your just gonna leave him here are you!!?" Chang yelled out.

"Leave him be. I am finished with him." He said as he left the area.

Chang gave a concern look at her master, then eyed back at Jake. "Just because he's gone, doesn't mean I'm through with you." She then turned around, and headed back over to the Dark Dragon.

Jake floated downward, over to his grandfather. He then lifted him up and dragon down. "You did it, young dragon. I don't know how you did it, but you did it."

"I think all the Dark Dragon needed, was someone to understand his life." Jake walked beside Lao Shi as they headed home. Gramps still didn't know how Jake figured out the Dark Dragon's life, as his explaining his time travels was forgotten. Jake still wasn't sure how he remembered that either. It seemed like he got a bit of help, from some mysterious person. But that question didn't stay in their minds for long, because they were both glad their biggest enemy, was defeated.

* * *

After the coast was clear, Opal reverted from being invisible, and flew out the area. Seems that Jake Long needed some help remembering his past adventures from the future and past. But as the future was saved, she decided she would explore through the time periods, before heading home. On her last stop, she went exactly 12 years from the current time. She then saved a certain dragon, from getting hit by a car.

* * *

**The End!!!**

**A nice ending to a nice story xDD I hope you people enjoyed it. I think this was my most creative thing I wrote (next to The World Dragon games xD) **

**Peace out!**


End file.
